


Kissed by fire

by WandererS



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererS/pseuds/WandererS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re kissed by fire, remember? Lucky.” (A Storm of Swords, George R. R. Martin)<br/>Jon Snow's gaze lingers on Ygritte's body, on her face, on her hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed by fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in english (a translation from an italian flashfic that you can find on EFP, written for the Ship Battle of Pseudopolis Yard and based on the prompt "kissed by fire").  
> I thank Nas very much for helping me with the translation, if you find any mistake it's entirely my fault and I beg you to tell me.  
> Please let me know your thoughts!  
> Warning: I chose not to use archive warnings, but if you are triggered by something I suggest to check the end notes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Kissed by fire**

 

 

 

 

She was beautiful.

Her skin white as snow, her eyes closed in sleep, the sinuosities of her body barely disguised by the fur coat, her small hands still contracted as to nock just another arrow, her lips merely hatched, almost a hint of her provoking smile that both exasperated and fascinated him.

However, the most extraordinary thing was her hair.

Of an incredibly bright colour, marvelously warm in the northern frost, flowing...

Some locks were fluttering in the wind, gusts of air made them twist in a semblance of life.

Ygritte's fire-red hair seemed to turn into flames dancing around her face.

They almost seemed to kiss voraciously her white skin, her wan lips. Her slight hint of a smile widened unbelievably in the air quivering for the heat, to show up her teeth, _all_ the teeth. Her skin covered with blisters, it melted, it reddened and darkened, to dissolve into smoke and fire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: major charachter death, burning body, skull


End file.
